


Feel the Word and Melt Upon It

by anastasiapullingteeth



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexuality, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Alternating, Self-Discovery, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasiapullingteeth/pseuds/anastasiapullingteeth
Summary: Bahorel had never sexted another guy. To be honest, he had never done anything with another guy because, well, he'd only been out as bisexual for six months and, until then, he'd only dated women. He was still trying to get used to it and this was a development he wasn't expecting until much later in their "relationship". Maybe he was just too old for all this sexual awakening stuff.××Or the one where Bahorel accidentally sexts his best friend.
Relationships: Bahorel/Feuilly (Les Misérables)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Feel the Word and Melt Upon It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeofthewickedwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeofthewickedwitch/gifts).



> So, my friend Sam sent me a text screenshot the other day saying it was so Feuilly x Bahorel, and thus this fic is... _not_ based on that one, but instead on [this other](https://anastasiapullingteeth.tumblr.com/post/161642079045/garbage-senpai-peachtimes-need-me-one-go) that's been in my references for literal years.
> 
> It's kind of the same idea, Sam, and I wrote it in less than 15 hours. I hope you like it XD

Bahorel was lying on his sofa watching reruns of The Nanny when he got a text from the young attorney he'd been kind of seeing since two weeks ago. It was the second text that day, the first being the one he sent to tell him he had to cancel their date because he had work to do out of town. Bahorel lazily unlocked his phone to read the new message and almost choked on the nacho he was eating. He was not expecting that:

> _> They gave me a big, comfy bed this time. I wished you were here, naked and bent over on top of it right now ;)_

"Ah, fuck," Bahorel swore, grimacing at his phone, desperate for a way to answer that when he was seriously not that turned on by the words.

The thing was Bahorel had never sexted another guy. To be honest, he had never done anything with another guy because, well, he'd only been out as bisexual for six months and, until then, he'd only dated women. He was still trying to get used to it and this was a development he wasn't expecting until much later in their "relationship". Maybe he was just too old for all this sexual awakening stuff.

Finding out he was bisexual at 29 was probably not... common. It didn't make for a good coming out story in a cheese movie, that was for sure. He wasn't going crazy with unwinded sex drive as he tried to sort his way through his sophomore year of high school or adventuring in gay bars kissing boys he didn't know while pushing the worry about his finals to the back of his head. Instead he was holding down a job, paying a fuck ton of bills and scratching his head trying to guess where he was supposed to find a nice guy to go out with to a quiet dinner. Because at 29, he wasn't so interested in sporadic hookups anymore or spending the night partying with strangers just to go back home barely on time to get ready for work. He wanted to go slow and while he was all about one night stands, he wasn't so confident in himself yet to fuck a random guy with nothing but his name to connect with.

It was hard to accept it, but he was scared and he blamed toxic masculinity and his father's education for it. No wonder it'd taken him so long to finally accept he was into men.

He'd considered them attractive before, but it was mostly Enjolras and he was sure it was humanly impossible to not see him as astonishingly beautiful no matter how you identified as. And there was Feuilly, who Bahorel thought was hot, but that was mostly because he was his best friend and he was kind with everybody, and he also happened to be a carpenter, which gave him some nice muscles in his otherwise lithe body —that Bahorel often wanted to touch—, and an incredible steady hand that could both build an entire dining set for six or carve tiny little wooden animals he gifted to the people that went to his store.

The moment he finally realized he might wanted to do more than just admire a guy, though, had come in the form of the CEO of a company they were trying to sue for polluting the waters in a reserved area. It was funny he felt attracted to such a piece of trash, but when he saw that powerful man walking inside the court with the confidence that only money and corruption could give, Bahorel had to stop himself from pulling his dress pants down and beg the guy to ravish him in front of the judge and jury. Not something you often see lawyers doing, yes, but he was willing to bet it would've given it a nice twist. In the end, none of that happened, of course (the guy was shit and he didn't look so nice after they crushed his ass in court, forcing him to pay good cash to every family affected by the company), but the feeling of pure lust had remained and that'd been when Bahorel decided he needed to look more into it.

That'd been six months ago and after coming out to his friends and getting some advice from Courfeyrac, their resident dating God, he'd tried a few dating apps to look for his soulmate... If that was even possible.

Since then he'd gone out with a couple of guys that seemed decent enough at first glance, but that somehow turned incredibly creepy after the second beer. It was probably a very narrow vision to base any conclusion on, but he thought it wasn't working. Feuilly laughed at him for two hours straight after he told him of his latest date that had involved the guy loudly complaining about the cost of everything in the menu and then suggesting Bahorel fingered him in the restroom before the dessert. Bahorel was ready to give up, but once Feuilly's laughter died a little, he convinced him to try one more time and that was how he'd find Fermin, a nice and successful 26 year old district attorney that played the cello on his free time. They'd been texting each other for a week before they met at a bar and, after a couple of beers and a very nice conversation, they'd ended up making out in Bahorel's car. He stopped him before things got hotter, but he'd had a nice time and decided to give it a chance.

•○•

It was a week after their making out and Fermin had texted him to let him know he couldn't see him that day as he'd promised. Bahorel was a little relieved, to be honest, but he didn't told him that and instead wished him a safe trip. The suggestive text that almost caused his death due to nacho-asphyxia was still sitting on his phone, waiting for an equally erotic answer.

> _> From Fermin: They gave me a big, comfy bed this time. I wished you were here, naked and bent over on top of it right now ;)_

Bahorel tapped his fingers against the metal edges of his phone and typed back:

> _**> To Fermin: then you'll just have to use your hand thinking about me** _

Too evasive? He wasn't trying to discourage him, he just wished he'd gotten more of a warning before going full blast.

> **_> To Fermin: i hope you make it good ;)_ **
> 
> _> From Fermin: Oh, I will. I'm going to imagine you on your knees, ready to service my big cock._

"Oh, ok. We're going there then..." Bahorel murmured to himself, frowning. He turned off the TV and pushed the snacks away to get more comfortable; this was getting serious.

> **_> To Fermin: yeah, want me to put on a show for you? getting you naked with my teeth? lick your cock?_ **

"Uh, ok," he said, lowering the phone. It was a good text. Raunchy enough. Yeah, he thought he was really getting the hang of it and maybe, just maybe, he was starting to feel hot down there. After a minute without an answer, he decided to step the conversation up another notch and reopened his contact list to send another text before Fermin could fully process what he'd written. He'd just had a brilliant idea:

> **_> To Feuilly: after that, ill suck your soft dick into my mouth and just keep it there as it gets hard_ **

Yeah, that was totally gonna get him! Yeah, Feuilly wasn't– wait. He took his phone again to reread the text he'd just sent and his stomach dropped. "No..." he lamented, reading the name at the top. "No, no, no," he repeated mid panic, knowing full well there was not turning back: he'd sent that to Feuilly. His best friend Feuilly. His best friend and more-likely-not-into-him Feuilly. And Feuilly had already read the text. He hurried to write an apology before more damage could be done, completely ignoring Fermin's new text. He had to fix this first, he could get off later.

> _**> To Feuilly: oh shit bro wrong chat bro** _

He only hoped that was enough to be forgiven or he could consider himself a dead man. Oh, boy...

•○•

Feuilly was working on a wooden chessboard in his tiny little workshop when he got a text from Bahorel. He knew it was from him because he'd personalized his ringtone on one rare occasion Feuilly had left his phone unattended, so he put down the pawn he'd been gluing together and pulled his phone from one of the many pouches of his belt. Bahorel was the only person he texted back when he was working and that was just one of the benefits he got for being his best friend. Other benefits included free access to his apartment even when Feuilly wasn't there, and a full casserole of Feuilly's oven-baked shrimp & grits special on his birthday, since Feuilly refused to go through the agony of cooking that monstrosity more than once a year; but it was Bahorel's favorite, so he got a casserole as a treat.

He did not have full access to Feuilly's privates, so the text he'd received had thrown him off a little:

> _> From Bahorel: after that, ill suck your soft dick into my mouth and just keep it there as it gets hard_

He could tell the text was an accident since their previous conversation had nothing to do with them doing stuff naked, but it was still a little... weird. Not bad, exactly, just... weird. He assumed Bahorel had been texting that cellist he'd told him about and whose name Feuilly couldn't remember, and somehow had gotten the chats switched. He was glad Bahorel had found someone he felt comfortable with now that he'd finally accepted he was bi, but now he only hoped he never got to meet the guy or he would have trouble trying not to think about his soft dick in Bahorel's mouth.

> **_> To Bahorel: All good bro_ **

He texted back but before putting his phone down, he had an idea. Bahorel had involuntarily forced him to be part of whatever was going on between him and his hookup, and, therefore, deserved to be mocked because of it. Biting his tongue to contain his smirk, he typed:

> **_> To Bahorel: Go on_ **

•○•

Bahorel blinked once, twice, and gaped. "'Go on'?" he said aloud, reading Feuilly's text for the tenth time. "What does... what?"

He thought about it. Feuilly and him? Could he really see himself in a sexual situation with his best friend? Could he really entertain the idea, even for a second, of having Feuilly laying naked on his bed, legs spread invitingly and cherry red lips begging to be kissed, licked and bitten? Judging by the soft twitch his hardening dick had responded with to the mere thought, yes, he could. And God, if he didn't wished Feuilly was right there and not cramped in his workshop where he most likely was, working on a new masterpiece with little drops of sweat rolling down his neck– Okay, he was getting a little bit excited, but he was still technically t(s)exting Fermin and he didn't want to be a jerk getting off to images of his best friend squirming under him while the other guy was waiting on him. As much as he preferred to do this with Feuilly (and he refused to think about what that meant), he had to do right by Fermin first. He owe him at least an explanation.

He saved Feuilly's text for later and opened Fermin's:

> _> From Fermin: Oh, God, yes! I want your mouth on me, I want you to choke on my fat cock, I want to spill–_

Bahorel closed the chat before getting to the end. "Ok, someone was in a hurry," he murmured. His phone lighted up with a new text and he felt butterflies in his stomach thinking it could be from Feuilly. He opened the text and frowned.

> _> From Fermin: That was fantastic, I can't wait to go back and do all those naughty things to you. Bye, handsome._

"Fucking seriously?" Bahorel laughed and he'd been offended if it wasn't for the wonderful opportunity he now had in his hands. With Fermin out of the way, he could finally indulge in what he really, really wanted to do: give Feuilly an orgasm.

But he had to do this properly. He wanted to treat Feuilly right. He wanted to make him feel things and sweep him off his feet, not just shove his dick into him like he didn't matter. Or the other way around. Whatever Feuilly wanted, Bahorel was open to suggestions. He wanted to make him feel the butterflies Bahorel felt every time he saw him smiling, he wanted to assure him his was adored and praised and... he wanted to make him come like no one had ever made him come in his life and he was going to do it via text. Oh, yeah. He was so ready for this:

> _**> To Feuilly: I'm going to lick every inch of your cock as my hands roam your thighs, then I'm gonna kiss every freckle of your belly on my way up to your chest. I know you're sensitive, so I'm gonna take my time sucking your nipples, savoring every moan and fondling your ass with my hands until you can't stand anymore. then we'll move to the bed...** _

•○•

Feuilly had gotten back to work after texting Bahorel and, by the time his phone biped again with a new text, he'd completely forgotten about the previous exchange. He decided to take a break and walked to the bathroom to wash his hands. Once he was done, he pulled his phone out again and unlocked it when he was still in the bathroom, which turned out to be very convenient as he had to hold onto the sink after reading Bahorel's words. "Oh my God, what the fuck?"

He was confident Bahorel was going to get the joke and not text back, but now he was there staring at his phone and reading about how Bahorel wanted to suck his nipples, unable to decipher if he meant it or if they were playing gay chicken, which was ridiculous since both of them already knew the other wasn't straight. _Maybe he sent that by accident again_ , he thought, waiting patiently for the upcoming apology and ignoring the voice at the back of his head that told him it was too much of a coincidence that Bahorel's hookup had freckles all over his body just like him. Intead, he got a very clear confirmation that the words were directed at him:

> _> From Bahorel: I know you get frustrated because you hate waiting, Feuilly, but I'll make it good for you, I promise. I'll use my tongue to open you up and let you pull my hair. I know you love my hair. I love your hands. I want you to only use your hands to let me know if I'm doing a good job, to tell me if I should go faster or slower, if you like what I'm doing. Feuilly..._

The text ended there and Feuilly _knew_ Bahorel was begging for him to answer. He wanted to tell him to stop, that this wasn't okay, that this wasn't _them_ , but at the same time... he didn't want him to stop. He took off his working belt and let it down in the bathroom floor, then sat down on the toilet with the lid pulled down. He bit the nail of his index finger out of habit and typed down:

> _**> To Bahorel: I do love your hair and I love that you're dedicated when you took up a challenge. You think you can make me come just using your tongue? Because I know you won't have the patience if my legs are hooked up on your shoulders so I can use them to bring you closer. If I moan your name and demand you to hurry up, think you can resist?** _

•○•

Bahorel let out a shaky breath and cupped his dick through the fabric of his jeans. He'd never gotten this hard so fast in his life, not even when he was a teenager, and he knew he couldn't hold himself back any longer now that Feuilly was texting back.

> _> From Feuilly: I'll tell you to use your fingers, to get me ready for you as quickly as you can. I'll scratch your back and make you whimper with pleasure until you're desperate to be inside me... how long can you hold back?_

He was good with words, he'd always been, but this was new and exciting and Bahorel was so glad he was lucky enough to be at the receiving end of Feuilly's encouragements. He did like a challenge, but he was weak when it came to his best friend, even before he began fantasizing about having sex with him. He had never been able to see him struggling and he just had to do something to get him out of his misery. Both their misery.

Bahorel licked his lips and undid his jeans before taking his phone again, but his dick was pulsing with lust after imagining Feuilly bossing him around. Because he didn't beg, he demanded and if Bahorel wanted to have any chance to get to the end of this, he had to do something. He took a deep breath and wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock to calm himself a little. He was determined to get Feuilly off before him, the problem was he was so ready to come right there and then he wasn't sure he could manage. He was going to try anyway. He took his phone again and typed:

> **_> To Feuilly: I think I can resist you just fine_ **

(He couldn't)

> **_> To Feuilly: But I want to make you scream my name and I know you're stubborn, so I'll have to use the big guns. Once I determine you're ready, I'll move slowly up your body, getting comfortable between your legs and leaving teeth marks on your shoulder to remind you you are mine even when I'm not with you. Then I'll move us around until you're on top of me and I'll line myself up against you, using my hands to make you move back until I'm nudging your entrance with the head of my cock. You'll be the one in charge, the one that makes the next move... what do you want now?_ **

•○•

"Motherfucker..." Feuilly whispered, tightening his grip around his phone and hearing it crack. He wanted to complain, he wanted to reproach Bahorel for being so fucking possessive, but, truth being told, he'd liked it. He wanted Bahorel's marks on his skin and he wanted to have him between his legs fucking him senseless. If only they weren't so far apart... He licked his hand and shoved it inside his pants to get to his dick. He was so hard already and he couldn't believe it was his best friend's doing, but it was too late to rationalize the implications.

> _> From Bahorel: You'll have me under you, trembling with anticipation because I won't want anything more in the world than being inside you, but this will have to be your choice. I'll want you to take what you need from me. I'll want you to pleasure yourself with me._

Feuilly stroked himself a couple of times to get the edge off and grabbed his phone to type with a single hand. It was difficult that way, but he knew if he let go of his cock, he was at risk of coming too soon. He closed his eyes for a second before texting back:

> **_> To Bahorel: I knew you liked it when I was the one in charge, you little shit. You'll want me to ride you? To push back against you until you're fully seated inside me so I can fuck myself on your cock? I think I'll go slow now, then, painfully slow until you can't resist it anymore, until you're digging your nails in the skin of my hips, trying to encourage me to go faster because you can't hold yourself back anymore and then... and then I'll let you do whatever you want with me._ **

•○•

"Oh, God," Bahorel grunted, stroking himself quickly, still fighting with himself between fully letting go or stretching the torture a little longer. He knew right away he was lost, because Feuilly had just told him he could do with him whatever he wanted. Feuilly, who had a lot of trouble trusting people, had told him he was willing to bare himself completely for Bahorel and that was hotter than any of the things they had said in the past hour.

He used his free hand to type on his phone as best as he could and hit send before dropping the thing to the floor to stroke himself to completion. He came with Feuilly's name in his lips, feeling the darts of pleasure going through his veins until he was left lightheaded after the intense orgasm he'd just experienced.

He didn't gave himself enough time to bask in the warm feeling before reaching down for his phone as he cleaned his right hand with the blanket that was at the other end of the couch. He was a little bit afraid of what he'd typed in the heat of the moment so, gathering all his courage, he read:

> **_> To Feuilly: Feuilly, I... I want you. Please... Just you. Please._ **

•○•

Feuilly read Bahorel's beg and that was enough for him. He finally made up his mind, licking his hand before taking his cock again to get himself off with fast and experienced strokes. Ropes of white come landed on the bathroom floor between his parted legs when he finally reached his climax, opening his mouth in a silent scream.

It took him a few seconds to recover his breath and before his brain came back with stupid recriminations and multiple reasons why this had been a bad idea, he sent a last text to his best friend.

> **_> To Bahorel: I want you, too, dumbass. I always have._ **

**×× The End ××**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to really like writing fics inspired by out of context texts ([wrote another one some time ago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234548)), so if you have more of those, PLEASE, send them to me [here](https://anastasiawritingfics.tumblr.com/submit)!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
